


Deep Brown Motorcycle

by GeekMom13



Series: Roasting, Worldbuilding and Headcanons OhMy [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Meltdown, poor tiny tiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: When Yuri woke up on his sixteenth birthday, he immediately stripped down, searching his body for his tattoo. He didn’t need to double check when he saw the motorcycle, but he did anyway.Looking in the mirror, he compared the old photos of the bike that had saved him almost four months ago to the mark spanning most of the side of his ribs.It was definitely the motorcycle that launched a million fan theories.For the headcanon: Georgi is actually the one Yuri turns to when he's broken





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

When Yuri woke up on his sixteenth birthday, he immediately stripped down, searching his body for his tattoo. He didn’t need to double check when he saw the motorcycle, but he did anyway.

Looking in the mirror, he compared the old photos of the bike that had saved him almost four months ago to the mark spanning most of the side of his ribs.

It was  _definitely_ the motorcycle that launched a million fan theories.

And fucking hell, did he spend so  _so_ many nights wishing those theories were true.

But Otabek had always turned him down, tapping his side and saying he needed to wait.

He snapped a photo, sending it with the caption **_So. I wake up this morning to a giant ass motorcycle Beka... I think we need to talk._ **

Otabek would probably be at the rink already, and he only had a few minutes to pretend he wasn’t awake before Victor and Yuuri decided to call and see if he knew who his soulmate was.

He should probably see if Georgi (aka the _only_ reason the old man dragging Katsudon back with him was tolerable) can distract them for a bit. At least long enough for him to get Otabek on the phone. Hopefully.

**> > Hey Georgi I need a favour.**

**< < I kinda figured you would, I’m already on my way to their flat with breakfast and a breakdown ready to go. I figure you’ll have about an hour.**

**> > I owe you.**

**< < Nah, that’s what friends do. **

Yuri tossed on some warm-up pants, rolling out his yoga mat and started stretching until Otabek took a break (in a few minutes if his normal schedule held true…)

He was on his fourth pose when Otabek called.

“So-”

“No offense Beka, but _what the actual fuck_?”

“Yura… I-”

“I was freaking out. You _know_ I was fucking worried. Everyone I knew was over sixteen and I thought I would be alone. You spent hours with me freaking out over this. And you never once thought _oh maybe I should tell my soulmate that he’s my fucking soulmate?_ No, you just let me freak out for almost four fucking months.”

“Well, I knew that-”

“That I’d figure it out. Well, I did.”

“Yura…”

“Were you hoping I wouldn’t?”

“NO! I knew you would.”

“So then why? Why wouldn’t you tell me?”

“Can I talk?”

“NO!” Yuri shouted, “I mean, yes.. maybe, I don’t know.”

“Please?”

“Okay. I’ll… I’ll try.”

“That’s all I can ask. Now… I’m going to switch to facetime, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.”

The call ended and Yuri scooped Potya into his arms and sat against his headboard, waiting for the request to come in. When he saw himself on the small screen he flinched a bit- maybe he should have done his hair first.

Otabek let out a small smile, “Hi there.”

Yuri scowled in response.

“Okay-”

“When did you figure it out?”

“I knew before we became friends.”

Yuri looked off to the side, “So that’s the only reason you talked to me?”

“Well, it was a big part of it Yura.”

“But you couldn’t tell me sooner?”

“Well, the coaches-”

“What? Who else knew before me?”

“Yura, I-”

Yuri just threw the phone and buried his face in Potya’s fur. Otabek keeping it a secret was one thing- Otabek telling everyone but him was another. He could hear the call was still connected, but he didn’t feel like talking anymore. He knew he could be a bit of a punk- but was he really bad enough that his soulmate wanted to put everything off as long as possible?

Did Otabek even want him?

The first tears were starting to wet Potya’s fur as he thought over everything he’s ever said to Otabek. All the times they talked about Yuri’s fears.

_“Beka, what if they hate me?”_

_“I’m sure they won’t Yura.”_

Yeah, maybe Otabek didn’t hate him… but he obviously didn’t want him.  He would have told him sooner if he had.

_“Beka… What if I wake up and I don’t have one?”_

_“Then we assume you’ve been told the wrong birthday.”_

_“This isn’t funny. You know my Mother didn’t have one and look where that got me!”_

_“Yura… Relax. You’ll have one.”_

_“And if I don’t?”_

_“Then we’ll figure out when it happens. Don’t worry.”_

_“It’s easy for you to say… you already know yours.”_

_“Hey, it’s going to be okay.”_

But it wasn’t. His father hadn’t stuck around when he was born and his mother only stuck around a couple years. And now his soulmate had… He could feel his chest constricting as he tried to breathe. He could hear his phone vibrating against the wall where it landed.

There were so many conversations with Otabek to pour over. And not a single one had Otabek hinted towards Yuri being his soulmate. He let Potya down and looked at the deep brown ink on his ribs. Because what _other_ colour would it have been beside the colour of Otabek’s eyes. Some people got hair colour. It’d be easier to forget the pain if it was just black.

Maybe then he could have pretended it was a normal tattoo.

He can’t when it’s that deep brown he fell in love with when the sunset bathed everything in a warm rose as Otabek offered him friendship.

Psh. Friendship.

Not what he imagined with his soulmate.

He heard the phone buzzing again and picked it up, letting out every single foul thing he could think of before the voice on the other end registered. It was _not_ Otabek trying to make excuses or feeling bad since he probably heard the start of Yuri’s breakdown.

Lilia was definitely  _not pleased_.

Practice today was going to be difficult. If he could even drag himself there.

His notifications were full. The Angels were out in force with birthday wishes. Otabek had tried calling and texting and snapping him. The old man had texted. Yakov had reminded him that he needed to keep his head unlike some of his other skaters had.

**_No need to worry there Yakov… I don’t think my soulmate wants me to hop on a plane._ **

It was the only response he sent before collapsing on the bed again.

_“Beka… Tell me about your soulmate.”_

_“Yura, we’ve been over this.”_

_“Why won’t you tell me? Do I know them? I mean… you haven’t even told me if it’s a guy or a girl.”_

_“It’s a guy, Yuri. I figured the whole_ **_I’m gay_ ** _answer last time we played twenty questions would have answered that.”_

_“Oh, yeah… That’s right. So… tell me about him.”_

_“Nice try tiger.”_

_“Oh come on! Victor never shuts up about his. Even when Katsudon is around us!”_

Otabek had just laughed in response and changed the subject. He always changed the subject. He had never even said if he was happy with his soulmate.

Yuri felt his phone buzzing again.

There was the photo Yuri took right after they became friends.

He threw his phone again and started to cry.

He really didn’t want to hear Otabek let him down easy and say that he was moving on now that Yuri knew… no hard feelings and all that. Just like Anya had to Georgi.

Well, at least Otabek never let him think anything was between them. He was never that cruel…

_“Oh come on, just kiss me. You stare at my ass all the time!”_

_“Yura…” Otabek said while gently rubbing his side._

_“Oh right, your precious little soulmate. Where is he now? He never came to see your competitions, now he skips the ice show too? Why are you so fucking faithful to someone who can’t be bothered to come support you.”_

_“Yura, you know he doesn’t know yet.”_

He laughed at that memory, the last time he had tried - God he was so fucking stupid. The laugh hurt his throat more than the crying had as it clawed its way out. He remembered the first time Otabek had turned him down. Always so fucking nice about it.

_Yuri had snuck some of the champagne at the banquet, enjoying joking around with his new friend… once you got through the resting bitch face, Otabek was funny. Sarcastic and blunt, speaking gently enough for just Yuri to hear then letting the corner of his lip curl up._

_After a few more glasses, Yuri was telling stories about how now all the Angels wore cat ears. Otabek had turned towards him and smiled- Yuri had leaned in to kiss him._

_Otabek had gently held him back, “Yura, you’re drunk.”_

_“I’m Russian. We don’t get drunk.”_

_“Trust me, you do.”_

_“Fine, will you kiss me when I’m sober?”_

_Otabek had just changed the subject, letting the rejection slide by softly._

Yuri curled into a ball, clutching his pillow. He couldn’t even successfully hit on his soulmate. His classmates were right- his mother left him, he’d always be alone.

His phone was still going off. He didn’t even know how long it had been- a glance at the clock reminded him that the batteries died a week ago and he never made it to the store.

He clutched his pillow tighter and closed his eyes… thinking back to how excited he had been last night. Through all the worry, his friends had convinced him this morning would be great.

_“Georgi… what if its someone I HATE?”_

_“Well, that doesn’t exactly narrow it down.”_

_“I mean, what if it’s someone like JJ. Oh, Fuck… Georgi… WHAT IF IT'S JJ?”_

_Georgi laughed “Yuri, you’ve seen his and Isabella’s marks. I doubt those crowns mean anything other than them being made for each other.”_

_“Tsk. Yeah, who else would put up with him.”_

_“Just relax. No matter what we’re all here for you. We’ve dealt with Victor’s crap. We were all there when Mila had to deal with Michele’s demands before Sara could visit… hell, everyone was there with the whole Anya mess. We’re set no matter how this ends up tomorrow. Just get some sleep, it’s unpleasant if you’re awake when it appears.”_

He never before thought that _JJ_ would have been a better option… but now… at least he would have expected the rejection if a little crown had appeared. Though it probably would have been a tiara with cat ears- permanently marking him as a (rejected) princess.

Instead, he had a giant bike to match the giant hole in his chest where his heart used to be.

He fell asleep, still hearing the buzzing of his phone. Between friends and fans, he was sure it would be buzzing all week. He’d release something in a few days when he wasn’t red-eyed and puffy faced. He woke up a little bit later to someone trying to get into his apartment. Anyone he cared to see would have the key, so he nodded back off… his phone still going off.

It didn’t take long for his door to slide open, Georgi gently shutting it behind him and locking it before he grabbed the phone. He walked over to the bed, sitting next to Yuri and running his hand over the motorcycle.

“Oh, Yura.”

“Don’t Georgi… please.”

“Otabek?”

Yuri nodded and the tears started falling again. He leaned against the headboard and opened his arms. It had been years since Yuri let him see any tears, but there was no hesitation as he curled up against his rink-mate. He remembered doing this when the teen had first started skating, right after his mother had left, and a few times after that when there were medical problems with his Grandpa.

“Yakov sent me when Victor tried to get your apartment key. Apparently, he could hear you crying and demanded to come with Yuuri and take care of you.”

Yuri snorted.

“Luckily, Yakov knows that is precisely the opposite of what you need and sent me instead. Want me to?” he asked, holding up the phone and wiggling it a bit.

Yuri nodded and tucked his head into the crook of Georgi’s neck as he started to hum the song he always sang when Yuri had hit his breaking point. He trusted Georgi to not upset anyone.

He rocked gently and started to respond or delete notifications as he could on Yuri’s phone. No need to worry Lilia anymore than he apparently had… and he really didn’t need to deal with the fans for now. A temporary log out for his social media was in order.

He tapped out a quick **_I’m fucking fine, old man_** in response to Victor- it would probably fool Victor long enough to let Yuri explain it on his own later.

He grabbed his own phone and set a couple of the skaters he was close with on spreading the word to not bother the little tiger until later. The response was mostly assuming he’d be too busy using his new legal status, and a few asking who they needed to destroy. Phichit and Christophe had both volunteered to set up a good distraction if it was needed like they had when Anya left him.

As much as he wanted to, he didn’t open anything from Otabek on Yuri’s phone. Whatever happened wasn’t his business until Yuri let him know.

Yuri had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he gently moved the teen to the bed, picking up the room a little and ordering some take away for when he woke up in a little bit. He had gotten the first set of clothes loaded when he got a text from a number he didn’t recognize.

**< < Hello. Yakov gave me this number. He said you’re with Yuri**

**< < It’s Otabek.**

**< < He won’t answer.**

Georgi stared at the three texts. He hadn’t asked Yuri about this. He had no clue what Yuri would even want Otabek to know at this point.

**> > Da, I am.**

**< < Can I talk to him?**

**> > He’s asleep.**

**< < Please. I’ve tried everything**

Georgi watched as the dots popped up and disappeared a few times, waiting for Otabek to make up his mind on what to say.

**< < Please. My coach will kill me if I fly there. **

**> > I’m not waking him up. He’s had a shit day.**

**> > You would know that though.**

Yeah, it was a little harsh. But he hadn’t seen Yuri this bad in close to five years.

His phone started ringing.

“What do you want Altin?”

“Oh, Georgi. I thought it’d be Victor”

Georgi laughed, “No. He’s too dramatic to deal with Yuri.”

This time Otabek let out a laugh, “Georgi… I really need to talk to him.”

“I can try to tell him when he wakes up, but…”

“I know…”

“No, you really don’t Altin. What the _fuck_ did you do to him?”

“Nothing.”

“Yeah, because my little tiger just passes out on his bed, tears everywhere clutching his pillow regularly.”

He could hear a sound on the other line but couldn’t identify it.

“Look, I’m not sure what happened, but he’s bad and I think it'd be better if you-”

“He wouldn’t listen!” Otabek was straining now, whether it was his temper or his pain Georgi couldn’t tell.

“He won’t tell me anything so you need to Altin.”

There was a deep sigh, “One minute he was yelling at me about not telling him when he had been freaking out… then I went to explain _why_  .. because the coaches-”

“You told him the coaches knew before him?”

“Uh, yeah. But he didn’t let me explain that they recommended waiting to avoid bad press and rumors that could have messed with both our careers.”

“Go on, Altin.”

“That was it. He threw his phone. I tried yelling, then I tried being quiet- thinking he might eventually come back to the phone if he thought I was gone. And all I could hear was him sniffling and muttering to himself. I’ve been trying to reach him all day and-” He cut off with a deep breath.

“So… No rejection.”

Otabek let out a pained laugh, “no.”

“Otabek. Your coach is going to kill you.”

“So… you’re saying?”

“If you want him, pull a Nikiforov, Otabek… Pull a damn Nikiforov.”

He didn’t say goodbye before hanging up. Fifteen minutes later a text appeared:

**< < Plane gets in at 9:55 pm. **

**< < I’ll need you there to let me in.**

**> > I’ll be here. **

**< < Good. Thanks, I owe you.**

**> > Make this right and we’re even.**

He went back to making the apartment look better, especially with Otabek coming.

He glanced over to the bedroom and decided that maybe all the heavy objects should be put very far out of Yuri’s reach. There would definitely be a bit of a tantrum before he would listen. _If_ he would listen.

Georgi started to think up threats that would work… no more big cat exhibits when they traveled together? Taking his favorite nurse after practice when they went in to be taped up??

There was a knock on the door halfway through the dishes, Georgi peeked through to see it was the food. He set it out and moved to wake Yuri, keeping both phones out of sight. No need for Yuri to see the texts that were still waiting for him.

They trudged through dinner and Yuri tried to rip up anything that reminded him of Otabek- but he failed because Georgi stopped him and directed him to a few Victor mementos… Hopefully, their rink-mate wouldn’t mind replacing them later.

When Yuri found a black hoodie, he collapsed into tears again. Georgi hauled him back onto the bed, rocking him back to sleep. He checked his watch- Otabek’s plane should have landed a couple minutes ago. He was hoping to keep the teen awake but that ship had sailed.

He gently eased him down, pausing when Yuri gripped his arm, muttering something about being alone.

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed.

**< < Waiting for the cab.**

**> > Okay, still here.**

It was another twenty minutes of Georgi making the apartment look more “lived in” than “someone might have died here and we haven’t found them yet.”

**< < What’s the apartment number again?**

**> > 312.**

**< < Be up in a few.**

Georgi walked over and unlocked the door... It was unlikely that Victor would burst in with such timing, but he stayed near the door… just in case.

When Otabek nudged the door open, Georgi double checked for the key and let Otabek bring his stuff in before shoving him back into the hallway and closing the door behind them, letting the lock click into place as he walked them down to the end of the hallway.

Otabek was either too shocked or too smart to argue.

He looked the shorter man over- he looked like hell, but that wasn’t going to stop him from protecting Yuri.

“Now, most people might assume Victor is the most protective of that young man in there.”

Otabek nodded.

“I don’t mind that… but it’s _wrong_ . If you don’t fix this as best you can, it _won’t_ be Victor taking the pound of flesh. It will be me and I will do it with the toepick of his skate so that every single time you watch him take the ice you will remember that you were judged unworthy to even kiss his skates, much less his lips.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now. I know you’ve been his friend for a while… but you have never seen him like this. When he wakes up- let him be mad. Let him yell and throw things-” Georgi put up his hand when Otabek flinched, “I’ve hidden the heavy and sharp stuff and he doesn’t usually aim for the person he’s mad at anyway… but his poor walls don’t need the abuse. You’ll be safe. Once he’s done, he will cry. Still, say nothing. Eventually, he’ll act like a cat and want to crawl into one of our laps. _That’s_ when he’s ready to listen.”

“So, yell - throw - cry - cuddle?”

“That about sums it up.”

Otabek nodded and glanced back at the door. Georgi led them back and sat on the bed next to Yuri, gently shaking him and keeping Otabek out of view.

“Tiger, someone is here to see you.”

“Tell the old man to go back home because I’m not fucking-”

“No tiger, I wouldn’t have let him in.”

“Who?”

He moved to the side briefly, allowing Yuri to see Otabek.

“Georgi, how could you?” he asked in a whisper… barely loud enough for Otabek to hear a little rustle.

Georgi just handed him a stuffed animal and motioned for him to throw it. If either older man noticed how Yuri still held the black hoodie close to him, they didn’t mention it.

“You fucking asshole! You just couldn’t wait to reject me? Let me cope for a bit? No… you take a damn five-hour flight to-”

Otabek forgot the first rule and tried to interject which ended in a pillow being thrown rather accurately at his head. Georgi leaned over and said “The _don’t interrupt_ rule is for your own good. He only aims for you when you do that.”

Otabek nodded and started to take mental notes on all the things he needed to explain.

“What? You have someone back home that has just been _waiting_ for this and couldn’t bear to not be public with you anymore?”

Yuri turned his back to them, letting Otabek see the back end of the deep brown motorcycle, helmet sitting on the back seat. He subconsciously rubbed his own mark, the one he hid from everyone but his doctors and parents. He hadn’t even shown his coach, avoiding ever being seen without at least a tank top on in the locker rooms. He had talked with them, but never let them see.

“Or maybe you just couldn’t stand it yourself. I’m sure your _coaches_ tried everything to get you out of this.”

Georgi just watched as Otabek flinched with the reasons Yuri had dreamed up. The list was surprisingly long, considering it had only been a day.

“Message,” a pillow hit the wall, bouncing off and catching Otabek in the back.

“Fucking,” two tiger plushies.

“Received,” an Otabear, when did he get that?

“Asshole,” The sweatshirt.

And then Yuri crumbled onto the bed, “Just go. I’ve dealt with being alone before, I’ll deal now too.”

Georgi sat next to him, bumping shoulders and motioning for Otabek to sit on the other side. Yuri immediately shifted closer to Georgi, grabbing onto his arm and hiding his face against it.

Otabek just sat, watching as Yuri let Georgi rub his back, humming a song he would need to look up later- just in case.

After the third time through, Yuri had reached out and pulled Otabek closer, sitting between Georgi’s legs, letting his legs lay across Otabek’s lap. He rested his forehead against Georgi’s neck, looking at Otabek.

“You’re still here.”

“Of course I am Yura. You didn’t think this would make me leave, did you?”

“I-” he sniffled and Georgi nodded.

“Yura… I asked my coaches because I knew my mark was for you right away. I remember what Masumi had to deal with when he and Christophe got together. Masumi had to retire and I didn’t want that to happen to either of us. Or deal with press… They decided it would be better to wait.”

Yuri buried his face against Georgi and grabbed the hand Otabek had resting on his leg. Georgi let a half smile out. This might get solved today with minimal property damage.

“They were _pissed_ at me for that motorcycle stunt. I had _so many_ meetings with publicists and lawyers that week. Luckily since only four people have seen my mark it didn’t go farther than a joyride at a competition.”

Yuri’s shoulders shook a little as he chuckled.

“You should have _heard_ the lecture I got when Yakov reported back that his _newest senior was doe-eyed over me_.”

“I was NOT.”

Georgi bit his lip.

They talked for a little longer, Otabek gently ticking off most of the strange scenarios Yuri had come up with. Slowly, Yuri moved, dragging both of them along with him, cuddling them together as Otabek kept reassuring Yuri.

Eventually, the teen fell asleep and Georgi moved off the bed, grabbing the phone from the cabinet.

“Here’s his phone. Do _not_ let him post a photo without taking a proper shower first. And remind him that the Angels seeing him shirtless will only make them more difficult to deal with.”

Otabek nodded, slipping the phone into his pocket.

“Just remember what I told you before and if you hurt him I will destroy you.”

Otabek nodded, shifting as Yuri nuzzled closer to him.

“Hey, Georgi,”

He turned around.

“Thanks.”

“Like I said… You make this right, we’re even.”

Otabek pulled Yuri as close as he could, looking forward to finally being able to show everyone the soft yellow fairy reaching up his side. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek have a little fun after they wake up. 
> 
> Headcanon for this chapter: Otabek is talkative in private. (I mean, we see it a bit in the eyes of a soldier scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is _some_ smut and dirty talk in this. so, avert your eyes if it's not your thing

 

Otabek woke to someone grabbing his ass.

It took him a minute to process that he woke up in an unfamiliar room with someone trying to get their hands into his pocket.

He should probably stop them.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing Beka… go back to sleep.”

 _Right_. A trip to Russia. Yuri.

“I can’t with you feeling me up, little one.”

“Then give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“Georgi hid mine.”

“I know. But why do you need mine?”

“Instagram, duh.”

Otabek finally cracked his eyes open, rolling on to his side and blocking Yuri from grabbing either phone, “Soulmate or not you aren’t posting on my Instagram. Maman follows me.”

“I’m not going to put anything _gross_ Beka.”

“You swear in a good 95% of your posts.”

“So?”

“And you’re half-naked right now.”

“Well, how else can I show this off?”

“And your hair is…”

“Are you saying I don’t look good?”

Otabek let out a huff of air, but at least Yuri was back to his normal snippy self today, “No. But I know you... You like looking your  _best_ , especially knowing that Mila will comment if you aren’t. Plus, this is your first post declaring your soulmate. You know that photo will never die. Now go take a shower and then you get your phone. I’ll make breakfast.”

Of the entire rant the followed, all he caught was that he was blaming the hag. How Mila still liked Yuri he’d never understand.

He started to look through the fridge, settling on omelets. He chopped a few things and tossed them into the pan. Then slid his phone out of his jeans- he really should not have slept in them, but whatever. He cringed at the notifications. _Especially_ the one from his coach. He was going to be paying for this stunt for the entire season.

Luckily, both phones seemed to need a charge, so he shut them off and slipped both phones back into his pocket, turning his attention back to the pan.

Yuri came out as Otabek was finishing up an omelet with a pale pink towel wrapped low on his hips. So, _so_ low on his hips… Otabek couldn’t help but stare at the towel. Three years of frustration (the last four months being the worst) standing in front of him, wrapped in a pretty pink towel.

“Don’t say  _anything_. One time I tossed my hoodie in with Lilia’s stuff. She made me replace everything and these came with me when I moved out last year. They’re still soft. You’ll see a lot of this color in the linen closet.”

Otabek just nodded, trying to decide if it was worse to stare at the pink towel and possibly upset Yuri or if looking at the half-naked man was a worse idea.

Once his eyes flicked off the towel, he realized his mistake.

The eggs.

Looking at the eggs would have been the best solution.

Because now, he _really_ wasn’t thinking of the fact that Yuri barely ate yesterday and seriously needed food.

No, he was definitely thinking of how the blonde would taste if he flicked that little rolled over part of the towel and hit his knees.

“Beka?”

Otabek hummed, still staring at the muscles leading-

Yuri’s laughter snapped him out of it.

“Huh?”

“I asked for my phone Beka. I wanna post the mark.”

“Uh, no.”

“What?”

“No. No way.”

“Just because you hid yours-”

“That’s, uh… not why”

“Oh?”

“Georgi was right… If you post this-” Otabek motioned up and down his body, “The Angels will be about a thousand times harder to deal with. So… No.”

Yuri let his hand drop, “Beka, I’m going to have to show it eventually.”

Otabek walked around the table, grabbing Yuri’s hips and pulling him close, letting his lips graze the shell of his ear as he whispered, “No, Yura. No one else will ever see you looking like this. No one else gets to see the water dripping down your abs begging for a tongue to follow slowly behind it.” He took a small step back, brushing his lips against Yuri’s cheek, then continuing on, “We will get a picture. But not this. This is mine. Go get dressed so we can eat.”

Otabek walked back to the kitchen, hoping the eggs hadn’t burnt yet. Yuri didn’t have enough on hand for another set of omelets and he doubted he’d be able to make it to the store after the reaction his little speech got.

“Beka, for the second time in less than a day… _what the actual fuck_?”

“Hmmm, we probably won’t get around to that today. Especially if we don’t get through breakfast. You’ll be passed out before I get past my hands. Now go get dressed, towels leave funny patterns when you sit on them.”

Yuri just stared at his back until Otabek glanced over his shoulder, lifting his fingers and flicking them toward the bedroom with a smirk, “now, Tiger… or we’ll find out if you like spanking right away. I was _hoping_ to save it, but I can adapt.”

He had already turned back to the pan, missing the blush on Yuri’s cheeks that accompanied the squeaked out “Beka!”

But Yuri listened, slipping on some joggers and heading back towards the table. Otabek glanced back and nodded to the table. He quickly plated their food and sat at the table with Yuri.

“So, I think both our coaches will kill us if I’m not back in Almaty tomorrow. We don’t have to figure it all out today-”

Yuri cut him off, “Beka, I’ve been trying to kiss you since we met. I’m in.”

“Well, you know…”

“No. You’re the one who didn’t make a move before so it’s not mine to figure out Beks. I’ve been in since I hopped on your bike.”

“I am too. You know why I couldn’t Yuri.”

“We could have kept it a secret!”

“That’s what Christophe promised Masumi. And they had less time to wait.”

“Well, Christophe is an _idiot_.”

“No. He is _in love_.”

Yuri was scowling.

“Yura, you _know_ Russia’s media is bad with you.”

“Tsh”

“And the Angels… Yura… we could _not_ have kept it a secret if I told you before.”

“Did you even _want_ to?”

“Of course! Yura, I have spent _three years_ waiting for this.”

Yuri gave him a look that clearly said he didn’t believe still.

“Yura, I spent three years protecting you from the shit Christophe went through. I didn’t let anyone see the mark because it’s kinda obviously yours.”

“Can I see it?”

Otabek looked at their plates, “Uh, not  _yet_. Food first. Yakov is already going to kill me for this… I don’t want to add you passing out on the ice on top of it”

“Oh please, Beka. I won’t pass out.”

But he started eating again so Otabek didn’t bother arguing. Once both plates were clear, Otabek made it to the sink before Yuri was trying to get him out of his t-shirt.

“Patience Tiger.”

He grabbed the collar and pulled it over his head, feeling hands gently running across the light yellow fairy on his side.

“Holy shit Beka.”

“I know.”

“That’s.”

“I know.”

“Beka. That’s  _me_. I look like _Tinkerbell_.”

“I know.”

“Beka.”

Yuri apparently thought the Tinkerbell version of himself was cool. _Well, that’s one fear down_.

He had barely finished rinsing the dishes before Yuri was dragging him back to the bedroom. Yuri had him shoved onto the bed before he could properly react.

He watched as Yuri kissed the fingertips of the fairy, then the wings, working down with his lips while his hand hovered, unsure of each touch across his other side.

When the hands hit his zipper, Otabek grabbed Yuri’s wrists.

“Yura, not that I wouldn’t love whatever you have planned after this… but”

“BUT WHAT?” Yuri huffed out as he flopped back onto the floor.

“I was kinda hoping we start with some kisses?”

“Oh… Yeah, yeah… that sounds good.”

Yuri sat next to him on the bed, previous confidence gone. Otabek gently cupped his cheek and drew him closer, barely pressing against him.

“I have waited since I was _ten_ for that kiss.”

Yuri blushed, Otabek noticed that the red cheeks really made his eyes look green. “Ten?”

“When we first met I wanted to kiss the boy with the eyes of the soldier. And then this showed up-” he rubbed over his mark, “and I wanted _so much more_.”

Yuri blushed even harder at that, “Like what?”

“Oh, Yura… That’s a dangerous question and I’d much rather show you.”

Yuri looked at the ceiling before stealing another kiss.

“How about just one?”

“Fine. _One._ ”

“Can I pick?”

“How are you going to pick if you-”

“I’m guessing that in three years you’ve imagined a _lot_ Beks. Because in four months… I’ve thought of quite a few things myself. And that’s like… ten times more time.”

Otabek blushed, he wasn’t wrong.

“Hmmm… Tell me the first time you got off thinking about me.”

Otabek let his head drop to Yuri’s shoulder, “Can you please, _please_ pick something that isn’t me looking at ads and picturing you instead of the models standing around in their underwear?”

Yuri leaned back, looking at the now blushing Otabek, slipping off the bed and dropping his joggers, leaving him in just briefs.

He had seen Victor’s underwear ads a few times- fans always wanted him to sign those. He was sure he could at least imitate the pose.

“So, was it like this?” He had one hand on his hip, the other resting on the crook of his neck- looking at Otabek with a blank expression.

Otabek glanced up and groaned.

Yuri smirked and turned around, cocking out his hip and bending just enough to give his ass the perfect shape, glancing over his shoulder, “Or maybe it was this pose?”

Otabek covered his face with his hands, beet red, “Yura, please stop.”

“Mmmhmm, did you say that in your fantasies? Because mine usually contain _don’t stop Beka_.”

Otabek let out a strange whine and tried to hide his face even more.

“You know, I don’t think I can count that as telling me Beka.”

“Yuuuuura.”

“Come on Beka, pleeeeeeeeeeease.”

He walked over and flopped onto the bed, tugging on Otabek’s arm until he laid down next to him. Otabek reached up and grabbed his hand, curling his arm to hold Yuri’s palm against his heart, “Fine. Pick one thing-  _something else_. And I’ll tell you.”

Yuri thought for a minute, “Tell me if you ever imagined our first-”

“I did, all of our firsts. Which one Yuri?”

Yuri was gently tracing circles above his heart, watching the contrast of their skin, “Hmm, how about our first date.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, like you said, you’d rather show me the rest.”

Otabek moved Yuri around so they were pressed together, gently rubbing along Yuri’s side as he thought back to the plan he had.

“Now, remember I planned this _before_ you decided I hated you and didn’t want you.”

Yuri scrunched up a bit and went to move away. Otabek just smoothed his hand over Yuri’s side and continued, “But I’ll prove you wrong Tiger.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I get it. Now… Back when I forgot you would not react well to the secret I kept from you, I had planned a surprise trip out here for your event next week. I was going to talk Victor into smuggling me into the rink.”

“Tsch.”

“Shh, Tiger.” Otabek pulled him a little closer and continued, “When it comes to surprises, he’s the best. So I was going to show up in costume with this killer routine.”

“I want to see it still”

“I’m not sure my coach will let me come again so soon.”

“Eventually?”

“Yeah. So after I was going to take you out to a nice dinner. I would have rented a bike and picked you up. I probably would have been sent with something from Maman to welcome you to the family. After the date, I would have taken you home and given you the sweetest kiss I could manage. And you would have been you and we would have ended up right here- me holding you against my chest, rubbing your side and talking about the dumbest things.”

“Hey!”

“There, one thing. Your turn.”

“No!”

“Fair’s fair Yura.”

He buried his face before mumbling out “fine”

“Hmm. How about you tell me something you think of with  _this,_ ” Otabek said running his fingers over the mark on Yuri’s side.

“Oh God Beka _why that_?”

He just felt a rumble of laughter in response.

Yuri started to mumble into his hands, but Otabek pried them away.

“So that I can understand you.”

Yuri whined, “I hate you Beka.”

“You don’t.”

“No. But still. Fine. That first day. When we stopped- I just wanted to climb in your lap and kiss you.”

Otabek kissed the top of his head, squeezing him a bit, “One day, when you visit me in Almaty, we will. I want that memory on my own bike- not a rental.”

Yuri sat up and looked at him, leaning down and kissing him again, wiggling until he was straddling him.

Otabek had kept his hands on Yuri’s sides, letting him move and get comfortable. He opened his eyes when Yuri stopped kissing and grabbed his wrists, letting go of his sides and ready to apologize.

He lifted his head from the pillow, going to slide out from under Yuri, but he didn’t get the chance before Yuri planted both hands directly on his ass. Otabek groaned and let his head fall again.

Yuri slid his hands up Otabek’s bare chest, letting his nails barely drag on the way back down- leaning in for another kiss when his hands hit his own legs. Otabek had gripped his ass harder as he felt the gentle drag of nails against his skin.

Slowly, Yuri started to rock his hips, stopping the kiss and resting his forehead against Otabek’s neck, letting Otabek guide him as they both breathed hard and enjoyed the new sensations.

“Yura, This is...”

Yuri cut him off with another kiss as he added more pressure to the grinding,  getting closer and closer, until Otabek pulled back and dug his fingers in to still his hips, pulling him slightly out of reach to grind more. Yuri groaned and tried to keep moving, but Otabek held him away from him still.

“Yura. This is nice but I want to _see_ you the first time I get to see you like this.”

“Beks, I’m right fucking here.”

Otabek laughed at the whine from his soulmate, gently tugging at the hem of his briefs, “I mean _I want to see all of you_ Yura. I want to touch _all of you_.”

“Oh”

“Yeah, oh.”

Yuri slid off the bed, closing his eyes and peeling off the tight briefs, opening his eyes when there was no reaction. Otabek was just staring at him, hands stilled on his zipper.

“Otabek?”

He blinked a few times, “Yeah?”

“You okay there?”

“Uh, yeah.”

Yuri grinned and flopped back onto the bed, tickling Otabek’s side. Once the laughter died down, Otabek rolled over on top of Yuri and kissed his forehead, then sat up- letting his ass settle against Yuri’s lap, gently rubbing against his erection as he let his hands gently slide down from his neck to his chest, meeting Yuri’s hands that had started rubbing along his thighs.

“One day, I’m going to ride you like this.” Yuri’s hands squeezed his thighs and he smiled, “So you like that idea do you?”

Yuri nodded and slid his hand to the skin right above Otabek’s jeans, lightly pushing down on the fabric, “These, off, now.”

“Impatient?”

“I always am.”

Otabek chuckled, standing and removing his jeans before crawling back onto Yuri and kissing him again, this time letting his weight fall more heavily against Yuri’s body.

Yuri slowly ran his fingertips under the bottom hem of Otabek’s boxers, teasing the skin with gentle touches and watching Otabek’s face. Otabek was running his hands over Yuri’s chest, alternating between soft touches and light scratches like Yuri had to his chest.

He leaned down, trapping Yuri’s hands in the space between his thighs and his stomach, as he gently kissed Yuri. He gently whispered against his ear, “Yuri, what do you want to do right now? I know my coach will be working me hard after this… so I can’t go home too sore.”

Yuri snorted at that.

“Come on Yuri, tell me what you want,” he pressed harder onto Yuri’s erection with his ass, “I know this isn’t something you’ll want to just ignore until it goes away.”

“No. No, I don’t.”

Otabek sat back up and slid down so he was sitting on Yuri’s thighs instead. He slid his hands along Yuri’s chest, pausing at his hip bones, “May I?”

“God, yes, Beka. Please.”

Otabek quickly moved his hands and stroked Yuri a few times.

“Beka, stop.”

Otabek immediately let go and his eyes went wide. The apology on his lips died as Yuri came all over his stomach, “No, no, no, no, no. Fucking hell it can’t be over already.”

“So, you’re okay? _This_ was okay?”

Yuri opened up his eyes and saw the look of panic on Otabek’s face. He sat up and hugged Otabek. “It was perfect. _So_ perfect Beka. I just didn’t want it to be over.”

Otabek started laughing and pulled them both to the bed on their sides, “This will not be over just because you made one mess Yuri.”

Yuri smacked his arm.

“No, but really. I probably can’t get a flight until tonight or tomorrow. So I plan on making as many messes as we can.”

Yuri leaned in and kissed him, “Now it’s your turn.”

Otabek hid his head against Yuri’s shoulder, “You don’t have to.”

Yuri pushed his shoulder back a bit, “Hey, talk to me Beka. What’s wrong?”

“You said stop and I thought I upset you and… well... there’s nothing to really take care of anymore.”

Yuri just looked between them and flinched, “I’m sorry, why don’t we… take care of this mess and we’ll see what we can do about that.”

“Never be sorry about saying stop. It’s only fun if we both enjoy it.”

“Well, you didn’t this time.”

Otabek leaned in and kissed his nose, “Yura, I enjoyed every second of this. You don't have to get off for sex to be wonderful.”

They both climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom, Yuri hopping into the shower first and cursing when the cold water hit him. Otabek pulled off his boxers and slid in behind Yuri, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him close. He grabbed the sponge off the hook and drizzled some of Yuri’s soap on it, alternating between his hand and the sponge to rub down Yuri’s body.

“Beka, I’m supposed to be taking care of _you_ right now.”

“Mmhmm. Too bad.”

“Beka!”

He felt the chuckle against his shoulder, “fine, we’ll switch places. Just let me wash your back first.”

Otabek quickly washed down Yuri’s back, squeezing his ass rather than actually washing it. When they swapped, Yuri tried to figure out a comfortable way to see what he was doing, the way Otabek had hooked his chin over Yuri’s shoulder.

Yuri was just a touch too short to do that without going up on tiptoes.

He was mainly using his hands, enjoying the exploration too much to use the sponge.

“Beka.”

“Uh huh.”

“Holy _fuck_ Beka.”

“Yura…”

Yuri squeezed to the side of Otabek to get a better look. “Beka… you’re _huge_.”

“Yura. I-”

“Oh God Beka.”

“I kinda figured I’d be…” He waved his hand, “most of the time… umm…”

“Beka, I can not _wait_ for offseason.”

“What?”

“Beka. Did you _really_ think I wouldn’t want this in me as soon as possible?”

“Well, you’re not exactly. I mean…”

Yuri turned him around and kept touching Otabek.

“Beka. This is _awesome_.”

Otabek dropped his head to Yuri’s shoulder and grumbled, turning bright red.

Yuri let both hands work on getting Otabek off, ignoring exactly how embarrassed Otabek was about the whole situation- choosing to focus on the string of rather filthy words flying from his mouth, talking about all the things he couldn’t wait to do to Yuri.

Soon the arm wrapped around Yuri’s waist tensed, pulling him close and biting down on Yuri’s shoulder and coming all over Yuri’s hands and his hip. 

Once they both got cleaned off, Yuri looked over at Otabek, “Beka. Did you really think that?”

“Well, yeah… I figured at least until you were done with skating… it’d be easier if you topped most of the time and after… we’d figure it out.”

“Beka, you’re a moron. We’ll figure it out though because… _holy fuck_.”

Otabek dropped his head back to Yuri’s shoulder groaning.


End file.
